


Outsiders

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outsiders of the Bat-family have a little time to talk about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsiders

"I am the outsider of the Wayne family. Second adopted son of Bruce Wane and I was the second Robin up until my death at the hands of the Joker; damn him and his fetish for crowbars. But even as Robin I wasn't like Richard Grayson Wayne, Mr. Perfect. I swear Bruce has a hard on for him. No one is as good as Dick, not even the little Pretender. Even 'Brat Wonder' is frowned on and that is his own flesh!  
Why? Why was I the one chosen to be the outcast? I'm told it’s because of my smart mouth...hello have they fucking met Damian? Or it’s because I believe in hurting people, well yeah to prove a point sometimes someone or a lot of people need to be hurt to get that point across.” Jason stops his rant and looks at Cassandra as she sits across from him. "But if it's because I hurt people or kill then that's bullshit, because you've killed and you’re still favored over me."  
Cassandra shakes her head in disagreement. "No, you wrong. I not favored I feared. By all but Stephy. Even Bruce Scared."  
"Then why don’t they fear me, hell I've tried to kill Dick and the Pretender."  
Casandra leans back in her chair and folds her arms over her chest, "don’t know."   
Jason sighs, "I'm sick of being alone. Do they think I don’t want to be a part of a family? To know that someone has my back, that I can fucking trust someone."  
"Do you trust Bat Family?" Cassandra questions.  
"Fuck no!"  
Cassandra can’t help but laugh. "You trust anyone?"  
Jason glares at her laughing, "yeah, one person."  
Cassandra cocks her head to the side.  
"You, I know if I need it you have my back and I know you want go rat me out to the Bat clan about what I said tonight.” He stared at her.  
Cassandra nodded her head, "I not tell, but I no Batgirl, Stephy Batgirl now. Me no help you fighting crime." She frowned.  
"I still can't believe she got Batgirl after you. You can always take up a new mantel and run with me, be my partner. The two outcasts of the Bat Family plus you won’t have to hide your talent or hold back. I will even let you train me up." Jason laughs softly as Cassandra smiles.  
"I won’t fight Stephy though." Cassandra says seriously.   
Jason sighs "Cassandra-"  
"Won’t do it."  
"Fine any other stipulations?"  
"What's Strip-u-lactaions?"  
"Stipulations, demands, rules." Jason shakes his head.  
"No."  
"Alright I have a few rules, you don’t have to fight Stephanie but you will have to fight the rest of the family. And you will train me in return I'm going to fucking teach you how to speak properly and read." Jason says his tone leaving no room for argument.  
Cassandra mules over what Jason says then nods her head in agreement. "What will I be called?"  
"Ninja Girl." He smiles.  
Cassandra rolls her eyes and gently kicks him on the leg.  
"What do you say we put this on hold and order a pizza?" Jason laughs pushing her leg away.  
"Fuck yeah!" She smiles cheekily at him.


End file.
